Spirited away AGAIN?
by FlyAndDontLookBack
Summary: Max keeps having dreams about a certain black-haired boy who can apparently turn himself into a dragon. It's not real, Max already knows that but suddenly, all the dreams she's been dreaming for the past few days are coming true. For example, her parents turning into pigs. Now, Max and her friend must find a way to help her parents and she might just get help from a certain boy FAX
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching the movie 'Spirited Away' and I decided to make it MR style**

**Haven't you guys ever wondered if Chijiro and Haku met but at a hormonal stage?**

**With this, I guess you guys can guess what might happen but remember, it's MR style**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

_"Will I ever get to see you again?" She asked him, not willing to let go of his hand._

_"Yes, we will."_

_"You promise?"_

_"Yes, I promise. Now go! You're parents must be waiting." He encouraged and it took all her strength not to hug him._

_"Don't look back or you'll be stuck in here forever. Now go!" She unwillingly let go of his hand and ran to the cave._

_'I won't forget you' She thought as she ran towards her parents._

I woke up to a familiar light coming from the window. It was that dream with that boy again. Why does this keep happening? I decided to just ignore it even though it was really hard. I mean, I've been having dreams with that boy for at least 5 nights in a row. Some were very disturbing. And when I say disturbing, I mean seeing your parents as pigs, seeing toads talking, and seeing that boy turn into a dragon. If that isn't disturbing, I don't know what is.

"Max, come down for breakfast!" My mom yelled from downstairs and I quickly tied my hair with the purple hair band I had since I was 10.

I should introduce myself. Hey, I'm Maximum Ride, Max for short. I'm currently 17 years old, I live with my mom and dad though I can't see him quite often. Apparently, he's some kind of famous scientist and is at work Every. Single. Time. I swear, if it weren't for the family photos, I would totally forget his face. I used to live in Arizona but because of my dad, we moved to California. I go to West Academy Coast and I have one amazing amigo that is awesome.

"Max!" Mom yelled once more and I ran downstairs. I was hungry!

"Hey mom." I said and began to chow down on my food.

"I really should teach you some proper manners." She sighed and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, like that could help. You know how I get when my stomach's empty." I said and soon enough, I was off to school but not before hearing my mom saying,

"Your father's coming home for this summer!" My eyes grew wide before closing the door. Dad was coming back?

I was greeted instantly my best friend, the one, the only, Iggy Griffiths.

"Hey, Maxie!" I punched him on the shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Iggs, what did I say if you called me Maxie?"

"You would decide whether to punch me or dump me in a dumpster." He stated and I nodded.

"You're lucky I chose the first one."

"OK, Ok. Geesh, you're a bit tense aren't you? It's the last school day before summer vacation! Lighten up, Max!"

"Yeah, I should but I heard from my mom that Jeb is coming today." This time, it was Iggy who tensed up.

"You mean, Jeb the scientist? Jeb, the whitecoat?" Iggy and I started to call my dad's co-workers 'whitecoats' since it was the only thing they were wearing.

"Yup, so excuse me if I'm a bit tense. If I know Jeb, he's probably going to make the whole family go to some other state for the summer."

"You mean I won't get to see you for the whole summer?" Iggy gave me a panicked look.

"Aw, is someone gonna miss Max in the summer?" I mockingly said and Iggy nodded furiously.

"How am I supposed to have fun without you? I am not going back to my parents. Trying to sell me for money." He growled. Right, I should explain this.

You see, Iggy's blind but the really weird and amazing thing is, if he takes off his shoes and feels the ground, he immediately remembers every little detail in that place. Amazing if you ask me but his parents found out and they wanted to sell him as a freak show. He's been living on his own but very frequently came over to my house. My parents didn't mind though. They loved Iggy and understood his problem.

"Well, maybe I can ask Jeb to take you with us. How does that feel?" I asked and his face brightened immediately.

"Aw, is Maxie proposing that I go with her? You love me, don't you?"

"You call me Maxie one more time and not only am I going to dump you in a dumpster, I'll make sure you can't feel any of your fingers." I threatened and Iggy gulped. He nodded and I smiled, very satisfied.

_-Line Break-_

School was very boring, well, not if you count Iggy blowing up the science lab AGAIN. He's a pyromaniac so that means Fire + Iggy = Run for your lives.

We were walking down to my street and I gingerly opened the door, Iggy hot on my tail. There, I saw two shadows talking to each other.

"Jeb's back." I whispered to Iggy and he nodded. We both walked inside and walked in on them hugging.

"Ahem." I coughed and they parted.

"Maxie!" Jeb exclaimed and hugged me. I hugged him back very stiffly.

"Now, why is it that if I call you Maxie, you give me a threat that could mean life or death but when your dad says it, you just hug him?" Iggy pouted jokingly and Jeb laughed.

"Hello James, how are you?"

"Very fine, thank you Mr. Batchelder. But I would prefer it if you called me Iggy." I gave him a '_what the hell'_ look and he shot me a '_what'_ look.

"Of course _Iggy._ Call me Jeb then."

"'Kay, _Jeb_."

"So dad, why the sudden visit?" I asked.

"Well, it has been a long time since I've seen you guys. I was getting lonely. The other co-workers won't hug me lovingly." He joked and mom laughed.

"I also decided that we should visit Arizona again. I want to see our house again." He said. I knew we were going to another state for the summer. Then, I remembered Iggy.

"Hey dad? Is it OK if Iggy comes with us?" Jeb gave me a disapproving look but I kept trying.

"Come on dad! You know Iggy's parents! They're trying to make him into a freak show! And if I'm not there, he's going to have to go to them. Please?" And I gave him the ultimate weapon.

_Bambi eyes._

"iggy, help me." I whispered and soon enough, we were both pleading with Bambi eyes.

"Fine! Just stop with the eyes!" Jeb surrendered while covering his eyes. Iggy and I high-fived.

_-The next morning-_

"Rise and shine, honey! Time to go!" Mom said while shaking me up. I woke up groggily and smacked Iggy on the head so that he could wake up was well.

"OW! Why hit me?"

"We've got to go." I said and looked at the mess we made in my room. Iggy decided to sleep over and we ended up with a movie marathon. I think we both fell asleep in 'Paranormal Activity 3'. We all entered the car and made our way to Arizona, my past home yet I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something else I was supposed to see. Something to do with that boy I kept dreaming about.

* * *

**Random question :**

_**What is your favorite singer or band?**_

**I'm an Evanescence fan but I'm also into Flyeaf**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next Chapter!**

* * *

"I'm telling you, it's this way."

"And I'm telling you it's that way." Mom and dad were bickering. AGAIN.

"Would you guys just search it on the damn GPS?" I angrily said, annoyed of their bickering.

"Language!" They both yelled. How they say that in perfect coordination, I will never know.

"I'm sorry but Iggy and I are still hung over by our movie marathon and we're trying to freaking sleep but we can't do that if you two keep bickering!" That shut them up.

"Thank you." Iggy moaned happily as his eyelids started to droop. I quickly followed him and before we knew it, we were out…

And woken up once more when the car suddenly stopped to a halt. We both tumbled out of our car seats.

"What is wrong now?" I yell, very annoyed.

"We're lost." Mom simply said and both of us groaned.

"For the love of – Use the GPS, for crying out loud!"

"Battery's dead." Jeb said this time and Iggy and I doubly groaned.

"Then, what are we supposed to do?"

"We can search the area?" Iggy suggested and both of my parents agreed.

"Great, now we get no sleep at all." I whispered fiercely.

"Do you want to get there or not?" Iggy whispered back. Ok, the shut me up.

We all got out of the car and started to search the area.

"Do you recognize this place?" Iggy asked me and I shook my head.

"I have no idea but this place is giving me the creeps." Iggy agreed.

"Max! Iggy! WE might have found something!" Jeb's voice rang out and we looked at each other before following his voice.

"What did you find?" I asked once we reached my parents. Mom pointed behind her. It was cave.

"You found a… cave?" I asked, confused.

"Where's there's a cave, there must be people." Mom stated.

"Yeah, cave people who only go by 'ooga ooga!'" Iggy whispered and I stifled my laugh.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Mom asked us and we followed them. At the other side of the cave, it looked like a fair. An abandoned fair.

"Um, why are we here again?"

"I don't know but do you smell that?" Jeb said as he raised his noise. We all smelled it but for some reason, that smell felt… haunted.

"Ooh, I smell pork… Beef… Chicken!"

"Mom? How do you know that?" I asked unstably.

"I don't know but I feel hungry. Let's go find this place!" She said enthusiastically and my parents set off before we could say anything about it.

"Is it just me or does that smell…?" Iggy trailed off.

"Haunted? Yup and for me, it smells strangely familiar." Iggy raised his eyebrow and I just shrugged.

"Let's go before we lose them." We quickly ran towards their direction and when we arrived, what I saw freaked me out.

Mom and Jeb were already pigging out with the meat. Normally I would do the same but this food didn't seem… right. That makes sense, right? It doesn't? Whatever.

"Should we join them?" Iggy asked me and I shook my head.

"No. Try to make them lay off the food. I'm gonna check this place out a bit more." Iggy nodded and I set off. Why did this feel so familiar? The place… It felt so… alive but not with people… Wow, I'm starting to sound like a crazy person. I decided to get back to my family since I've been alone for about 7 minutes.

When I returned, well, I have to admit, I was more than freaked out. No, that's not the word. I was freaking TERRIFIED.

Right before my eyes was Iggy wrestling two humongous pigs. Where were my parents?

"Iggy?" He looked up from his wrestle.

"'Bout time you showed up." He growled as he forced one of the pigs to get off him.

"Sorry, I was wandering a lot. Um, where are my parents?" He pointed to the two pigs. I froze in shock with a face of horror and disgust.

"You should have seen them when they actually morphed. I almost barfed up all the popcorn from yesterday night." He shivered from the thought.

"So, that's my parents? You're not kidding?" Still unable to grasp that thought.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" He did not.

"OK, so we're in an abandoned fair with pigs for parents. Suddenly the phrase 'pigging out' has a whole new meaning." As soon as the words left me, the sky got darker and darker.

"Um, Iggster, what time is it?"

"I have no idea. What do you think I am? The clock man? Hello, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Iggy Griffiths and I'm here to tell the time which right now is THIS IS CREEPING ME OUT!" He yelled out and started to panic. I smacked him on the head.

"Enough with the panicking! Come on, let's get out of here before something happens!" We both started running and while we were, lights were suddenly turned on. The whole fair looked so much brighter which creeped me out even more. As soon as the lights turned on, ghost-like creatures appeared right before our eyes.

"WOAH!" Iggy yelled as one appeared right before his eyes.

"This way!" I grabbed his hand we started to run faster than ever, which by the way, did not make any difference since all the exits were blocked with the ghost creatures.

"This may be a bad time to say this but this seems so much like déjà vu." I said. Iggy looked at me like I was crazy.

"You had this before?"

"I don't know. I've been having these weird dreams and –"

"OK, sob story later. First we gotta find a way out of this hell hole!" After what seemed like hours of running, we finally found a building and hid behind it.

"Ok, what do we do now?" Iggy asked me, panicked as ever.

"I don't know, I don't know! My parents are pigs, we're seeing ghost like creatures and –" my voice was cut off by a horn.

"Clear the room in here!" Iggy joked weakly and I glared at him.

"Stay here, I'm gonna find out what it is." I left before he could protest and carefully went out. What I saw shocked me 9not as much as seeing your parents as pigs though).

When normally there was supposed to stairs, it was now covered with water and there was actually a boat as big as the Titanic coming this way.

'Oh God. We're stuck here.' I thought miserably as I put my head into my hands. Well, tried to. My head went right through. I looked at my hands more closely and saw that it was becoming transparent. OK, cue very shocked expression.

"There you are." A deadly calm voice said from behind me and I stood frozen. Then, I turned around to see dark eyes, dark hair, and dark clothes.

The guy from my dream.

* * *

**Random question numero dos :**

_**If you could have any super power, what would it be?**_

**Ability to control time**

**Wouldn't that be awesome?**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_tiftifx3_**** : Money spirited away? What does that mean? (not in a bad way)**

**Next chapter is up!**

* * *

"You know me?" I asked stupidly, still gaping at him. He was the guy from my dreams… My dreams! Is it possible for figments of imagination to just get out of my head and into reality? Hmm, I should ask Iggy sometime. Wait, this wasn't the time to think this? There was a guy who I kept seeing in my dreams and I was turning invisible!

"You don't remember?" He sounded sad. Why was that?

"Remember what?"

"Never mind. Surely the memories will come back again."

"OK, I don't know about you but I'm surely not on crack." He sighed and a hand through his hair.

"You've certainly changed since the last time I saw you."

"Wait, we knew each other?" There was something familiar about it excluding the part where I kept seeing him in my dreams.

"Enough of this. Come on, you need to eat this." And held out a small gum-ball like thing.

"No way in hell am I going to eat this. My parents turned into freaking pigs, eating your food!" I exclaimed, still haunted by the memory.

"You need to or you'll disappear." He urged but I wasn't giving in that easy.

"Get away from me!" And pushed him. Well, tried to push him. My hand went right through his chest.

"Aw, COME ON!" I yelled frustrated and did the only thing I could think of. I ran.

I ended up behind another abandoned building (is it just me or is there a lot of haunted looking buildings in this place?) and hugged myself closely. We were just going back to Arizona! Meet old friends, see the house… When did things go so wrong?

"Hey." A familiar voice said and I jumped. It was that guy from my dreams.

"Get away from me!" I shrieked. OK, you're probably thinking 'The great Maximum Ride? Afraid?' Well, try to think of it in my view. You enter an abandoned fair which seems so familiar to you, you see you parents in pig form, you suddenly see ghost like things everywhere, AND you see the guy who came up in your dreams for five nights in a row right in front of you, urging you to eat something that could possibly turn you into a pig as well. If that doesn't make you afraid, than you madam or sir, are a freak show.

"Just eat it. You won't turn into a pig. It will help you. Trust me." I stared into his black eyes for a moment and realized two things. 1) It felt so warm and familiar and 2) he was speaking the truth. I sighed and ate the gum-ball like thing. I chewed it very slowly and took some time swallowing it but I knew it was in. Soon enough, I could see my hands and as a test, I pushed the guy away from me. He landed on his butt and stared at me in surprise.

"Well that worked." I said smugly and he just shook his head in confusion.

"Come on, we have to get you somewhere safe." He said while grabbing my hand. I felt a shock flowing through my body but I shook it off. This was a guy who appeared in my dream! He wasn't real. This wasn't real. At least, I think it wasn't. Note to self: ask Iggy… IGGY!

"Shit!" I yelled so loud the guy stopped immediately that I bumped into him.

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about Iggy! He's probably turning invisible too! We gotta help him!"

"Him?"

"Yes, him. Do you have another one of those gum-ball things?" I asked and he hesitated before nodding.

"Good. Come on, we might not have much time!" I gestured him to follow me and we both ran to the building where Iggy was. With the yellow light and the fact that he was almost translucent, I couldn't find him easily but when I did, I sighed in relief.

"IGGY!" I yelled as loud as I could and his head shot up immediately.

"Max?" He asked and I ran over to him.

"Max, I'm turning into a ghost." He said simply.

"You know, you make it sound so normal." I joked and he laughed weakly.

"Well, I guess I'm gone. Dear Maxie, I will meet you in some other life! Not this freaky one but one where I could build as many bombs as I could and plant them everywhere, making you annoyed out of your mind. I can picture it now. You would chase me every single time, me laughing my head off while running for my life. I will miss you Maximum Ride! I will miss YOUUUUUUU–" I clapped his mouth off. Well, again, I tried too but my hand went through his almost translucent mouth.

"Iggy, you're not going to fade. I got something for you." And gave the guy a signal for him to give me the gum-ball thing. He hesitated once more (seriously, what is up with the hesitation?) and he gave me the gum-ball thing. I shoved it into Iggy's mouth and he chewed on it slowly like I did before. His skin slowly turned solid again and before I knew it, he was hugging me.

"Oh Maxie, I thought I was going to die with all the things going on! My skin was going transparent for Christ sake! And then you weren't coming back and I was all like 'Max is dead. It's up to me now to save the word and-"

"Wait, one, you call me Maxie one more time…"

"I know, I know, I get dumped in a dumpster."

"And I think your overdramaticness is getting a little more over. Saving the world? Really? You can't even pass Bio."

"Bio is hard like hell! I mean, osmosis this, photosynthesis that! It's consuming! Why, in the world, would I want to learn about plants?" I rolled my eyes and was about to answer when the guy stopped me.

"We must go now. Here is too dangerous."

"Yeah 'cause being here was just_ so_ safe." I said sarcastically and he sighed angrily.

"You think they won't change in 6 years…" He mumbled and I raised my eyebrow at him before shrugging.

"Look guy from my dreams, I don't know what you problem is but –"

"Guy from my dreams?" Iggy and the guy both chorused and I blushed a bit. Whoops. Let that one slip, didn't I?

"Whatever. The point is, Iggy and I are confused as ever and we need someone to guide us through this." The guy chuckled.

"Maybe you're not so different from last time. I wonder why you can't remember me…" He mumbled but I heard him clearly. I decided to let that pass, I could ask him later, when we were alone.

"Come on, let's go." He signaled us to be quiet and we were running and running and running until he pushed us into the nearest bush.

"What the hell was that for?" I whispered/yelled angrily at him while Iggy was rubbing his butt.

"You need to hold your breath." The guy said and we both looked at him confused.

"Just do it." He said, very annoyed right now. Iggy and I both shrugged and we each took deep breaths.

"You can't breath until I tell you to, got it?" We both nodded and he started to walk casually. Iggy and I followed suit while holding our breaths. It wasn't that hard. We were both very good athletes so this wasn't really hard.

There were girls (at least that was how they looked like females to me) and they all fluttered their eyelashes at the guy but he didn't seem to take notice. The guy suddenly stopped and he subtly gave us a signal meaning_ stop_.

Out of nowhere, came a frog jumping up and down in front of the guy.

"Well, how's the fine evening today, Master Fang?" The frog asked in ENGLISH! We both gasped but we knew we were busted.

"Is that… Are those huma-" The frog was cut off when the guy, or Fang I guess, trapped the frog in a bubble. He then grabbed our wrists and ran faster than we could say 'Sorry.'

When he stopped, he turned to us but there wasn't a hint of anger.

"Sorry." Iggy said sheepishly and he just nodded.

"It's ok. You guys did great. I can't be around all the time now but take my advice. You both need jobs. Go down to the boiler room and you'll meet with Gazzy. Ask him, beg him, do anything you can and don't leave until you get a job." He explained.

"Well, that won't be hard. Max is known to be as stubborn as a bull." Iggy joked and I playfully punched him on the arm.

"I wish you guys luck. Gazzy might go soft on you so I won't worry too much." And he left. Just like that. Well, then… I guess it was time to face the boiler room.

* * *

**Random question :**

_**What do you wear on a regular basis?**_

**I usually wear plain, long, comfy T-shirts with either skinny jeans or shorts**

**Depends on the weather**

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

The pathway seemed vaguely familiar which was really weird.

"Um, I feel something down there. It's hot. Really hot." Iggy said while putting on his shoes.

"Should we go downstairs?" I asked and he nodded.

"The guy from your dreams…" He burst into giggles while I glared at him (and it was pointless really. He can't see!).

"Iggy…" I warned and his giggled faded.

"Come on Max! You gotta admit, it's kind of funny." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go down." We both started our way very slowly. It looked like there were a million stairs and I gaped at how little we've made it down.

"Dude, it looks like it's going to take a million years to get down these million stairs!" I exclaimed and Iggy laughed.

"One step per year."

"Iggy, now is not the time to joke around."

"Right. Wait a sec, I'm going to take off my shoes to predict how much stairs we have next."

"OK but hurry up." I took one more step carefully but being the clutz I am, I slipped, pulling Iggy with me. We both yelled in horror as our butts connected with the stairs, breaking them into halves. What seemed like hours of our butts crashing into the stairs, we finally landed.

"OWWWW…." We both moaned at the same time.

"Max, if you weren't stronger than me, I would kick your ass for pulling me with you."

"Hey, don't blame me! Blame the stairs!" I defended and he was about to say more when a voice cut us off.

"Is anyone there?" We both quieted down and I tapped Iggy's wrist twice meaning 'quickly and quietly.' He nodded and followed my back. I peeped through a door and saw steam coming from the other end.

"There's steam coming from the other side. Can you see what's there?"

"Yeah, just say that to the blind guy over here."

"You know what I mean."

"Fine. Just don't pull me with you when you're slipping again." I rolled my eyes while impatiently waiting for Iggy to take off his shoes.

"OK, it has a lot of tanks and tubes. A type of fireplace, you they know they use for really old trains? It looks just like that. There are other things but it's fuzzy."

"OK, let's go." We tip-toed and through the hallway, the temperature getting hotter and hotter with the steam. We finally arrived and opened the door to find a person with six? No, I think eight arms, pulling on levers and what not.

"No way." I breathed and the person froze. I swallowed hard as the person slowly turned around.

"Maximum? Is that… you?" He asked in disbelief and this time, it was my turn to freeze. How did he know my name? Iggy voiced my thoughts.

"Um, how do you know her name?" The person with eight arms turned to look at Iggy.

"Hm, I've never seen him before. You're boyfriend?" Iggy and I looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Me? With him? Boyfriend?" I said between laughter.

"Oh god, my sides! They burn!" Iggy yelled as he rolled around the floor.

"OK, what is all the ruckus here? I mean, yeah, outside the boiler room is pretty chaotic right now too but what's with all the- Oh." A girl who looked a little younger than me popped up out of nowhere. She cut her sentence short when she saw us.

"HUMANS!" She shrieked while she entered. "No wonder everyone is freaked out! Humans came in! Humans!" She said while pointing at us.

"Yes Ella, they are humans and one of them, you know so well." She stopped her shrieking and stared at me.

"OK, could you stop staring at me?" I asked, very uncomfortable. Her eyes widened.

"Max? Is that you?" She asked me incredulously.

"OK, would someone please tell me how you guys know my freaking name?" I said angrily. I was getting sick and tired of not knowing.

"This can't be Max. She's calm and cute and doesn't say any bad words." Iggy snorted at Ella's response.

"Max, not using swear words? Now that would be a sight to see."

"Shut up." I said and Iggy gestured with his hand.

"See?"

"OK, 'shut up' is not a swear word."

"But good kids don't use that word."

"You say it like you've never said it." I rolled my eyes and Iggy chuckled.

"Um, even if that's Max, I've never seen this guy before." Ella pointed out and the eight arm man (well, he looked more like a 15 year old) nodded.

"Who are you, mysterious boy?" The eight arm guy asked Iggy and he smiled big. I smacked my forehead.

"Great, you just boosted his ego up. Now, he's never going to shut up."

"Where I come from, I am very famous! People look at me every time I walk down the hallway-"

"Because you always blow something up or you're just covered in dust."

"Shut it. Anyways, I am the great Pyromaniac! I tame the fire and the fire loves me! Bombs come in easily to me and I am also a five-star cook! I am-"

"Iggy who is an idiot at Bio, is careless when it comes to bombs, and my best friend for some reason." I finished for him and his face fell.

"Aw, you take the fun out of everything."

"Your ego was about to burst. I had to do something before it actually blew up." I shrugged.

"Um, right. Well, Max, it's so nice to see you again! You've gotten so beautiful." Ella exclaimed and I felt self-conscious. Me? Beautiful? Yeahhh no.

"Max? Beautiful? Yeah right." Iggy snorted and I punched him on the arm.

"You don't even know how I look like!" I pointed out and both Ella and the eight arm guy gave us a look of confusion.

"Right, I forgot to mention that Iggy's blind."

"WHAT?!" They both said and Iggy just shrugged.

"Had an accident. Looked at the sun for too long." I knew he was lying because I knew the truth. His parents were crazies. They loved prophecies and knowing the future and most importantly, they loved money. They've been looking for ways to earn money easily and they stumbled onto a fortune teller. She told them that their first born would have an incredible gift but he would have to sacrifice an important sense. Of course, Iggy's parents didn't mind the sacrifice.

Once their first son was born, which was Iggy by the way, they waited eagerly to see if he had a gift of any sort. When he didn't show anything, Iggy's parents found the fortune-teller again, giving her more money until she spilled what they had to sacrifice. After they reached $100, she finally said that he needed to lose his sight.

What they did was just… deplorable. They mixed this really strong alcohol that even an adult can lose his eyesight onto Iggy's milk when he was just three. FREAKING THREE YEARS OLD. WHO GIVES ALCOCHOL TO A FREAKING THREE YEAR OLD? Anyways, they only put in about two, three drops of the alcohol but it was enough to make Iggy blind in about two seconds. The day after that, they finally realized his gift. With one touch with his feet, he could remember everything in the room and walk just like a normal person, or in his case, crawled just like a normal baby.

Even though Iggy acts like blindness is normal, he's actually depressed and angry inside. He could never see sunlight, he could never see fireworks at the 4th of July, and he could never see my face.

"Oh, well, enough of this. Max, you don't remember me?" Ella asked me and I shook my head.

"Gazzy, there must be something we can do."

"Even if she knew us, how is she going to go back? Last time I checked, she had to fulfill various deeds and try to save her parents. It's not like all of this is going to happen again." Gazzy said and I held up my hand.

"Yeah about that… My parents are pigs now. Did that happen?" Ella and Gazzy looked at each other with an uneasy look.

"Max… That happened last time as well. I don't know what's happening but I suggest you go to A.W. and ask her for a job."

"Wait, what about Iggy?"

"I'll take Iggy. We have a lot in common than you think, actually."

"I ain't going anywhere without Maxie." Iggy stubbornly said and I didn't even bother correcting him with the use of 'Maxie.'

"Iggy, I'm also a pyromaniac. I can show you how to make bombs out of alarm clocks." That got Iggy's attention.

"Bombs? Made out of alarm clocks? Good luck Max!" Iggy exclaimed and immediately ran over to Gazzy.

"Oh dear god, I'm screwed if we have one more sleepover together." I muttered and Ella giggled.

"I think I like this Max better. Come on, I'll take you to A.W." We left very carefully and after being crammed in an elevator with a fat and enormous turnip, we finally arrived.

"I can't with you much further but remember, don't stop until you get what you want." I nodded and made my way. The doors were strange looking, kind of like the ones in a haunted house and I hesitantly pushed through them.

"Um, HELLO?" No answer. I tried again. "HELLOOOO?"

"Who dares come into my office?"

"ME!" I said just to make her angry and it worked. Without warning, my legs moved like they were in a trance and I was in a room with a slim woman with a tight bun.

"Who are you?" She sneered.

"What? Are you saying you don't know me?" I said sarcastically and her face was red like a tomato.

"Maximum Ride. I'm kind of famous here." I replied and her eyes widened before narrowing.

"I guess we meet again."

* * *

**Next random question**

_**What is your favorite movie?**_

**R&R!**

**Mikki is out! Peace!**


End file.
